Sombra
Sombra is an offensive hero in Overwatch. Her specialty is hacking, which she has been doing since childhood. Background Before she became Sombra, the girl of an unknown name was one of the orphan children left alone after the Omnic Crisis. Her natural skill in being able to hack just about anything, however, helped her survive. She manipulated highly-placed individuals to suit her own needs and soon joined the Los Muertos gang, in order to help them take rich people off of their high horses. She soon realized that knowledge is power and continued hacking, be it politicians, governments, corporations - anything worth hacking. She, however, got confident and soon noticed by a conspiracy she herself was investigating. She was forced to delete all traces of her identity and go into hiding. She received a cybernetic graft in her spine and returned with a new name - Sombra. She launched a worldwide hacking spree, which gained the attention of Talon. She joined the ranks of the organization, still working with the Los Muertos. She immediately hacked the website of LumériCo, claiming that its CEO, Guillermo Portero, was using the riches of Mexico as well as its banks for his own purpose. She e-mailed Portero, informing him about what's coming next. She leaked all of Portero's information about his corruption to the public, which caught the eye of Atlas News and law enforcment. In fact, her skill was enough to make the media interpret her as a group os skilled hackers, not an individual. By the time Portero stepped down from his CEO position, Sombra already hacked into her next target - Volskaya Industries. Powers & Abilities *'Opportunist: '''Detects heavily injured enemies through walls. *'Hack: As a professional hacker, Sombra can hack just about anything in a matter of seconds. She can hack health pack, sentry turrets, and even break through the defenses of a Russian company without much trouble. Her hacking device is located in her gloves and can either create a holographic keyboard for her to use or hack via touch. *'Thermoptic Camo: '''Sombra becomes invisible for six seconds. Being damaged or attacking disables the Camo. Sombra usually comments things like "Missed me?" after appearing. *'EMP: 'Sombra discharges a large Electro-Magnetic Pulse, disabling anything hackable in the area of effect, which is 15 meters. *'Capable in stealth and a skilled infiltrator *'Competent in CQC' *'Manipulative' *'Knowledgeable in cryptography' Equipment *'Machine Pistol: '''Sombra's full-auto machine pistols firing 20 rounds per second in a short range spread. It has 60 bullets in one clip. *'Translocator: A small device Sombra can teleport to whenever she wishes after throwing it. Feats Strength *Ripped a gun out of a soldier's grip and threw him into the ground. Skill *Infiltrated the Volskaya HQ even though the alarm went off and she was spotted. Weaknesses *'''Humanity *Hacking can leave her vulnerable to attacks. *An intelligent enough opponent can use her Translocator against her, waiting until she teleports through it. *Focused mainly on stealth, isn't much of a direct fighter. *'''Cocky: '''Sombra is overly confident in herself, even going as far as announcing her presence after her Camo disables, letting any enemy in the area know she's around. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Mexican Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles